Asia's Mannerism
by xxBlueMoon3xx
Summary: A contest has been held in Asia. One representative will be going to an island and compete with each other through intelligence, strength and love? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: A contest has been held in Asia. One representative will be going to an island and compete with each other through intelligence, strength and love? What if there is a certain pink haired girl can't get enough of a raven haired boy? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

* * *

**Chapter 1: Departure

* * *

**

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"SAKURA!"

_BANG!_

"SAKURA!"

_BANG!_

"WAKE UP!"

_BANG!_

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Then, the door opened revealing a black-haired man with green eyes.

"Sakura! Wake up you forehead!" Sakura shifted into the other side and punch hi in the nose.

"I'm up already! Jin-chan" Sakura shouted while rubbing her eyes. Jin raised his eyes brow at his sister and sighed.

"Your flight will be at twelve. We'll leave at ten." Jin explained while looking at Sakura seriously.

"Ne, what time it is anyway?"

"Nine."

"WHAT! Jin you baka!" Sakura hurriedly went to her bathroom and bang the door. Jin shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama!" 

"Sasuke-sama!"

"What?" The raven-haired asked leaning on the corner of the room. The butler bowed and looked at him.

"Itachi-sama wants to talk to you."

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and reveal a white room filled with trophies, medals and more. Sasuke grunted at this and walk to the man standing in front of the window. 

"Sasuke, are you now ready for you departure?" Itachi turned around to his little brother seriously. Sasuke looked away.

"Aa."

"Don't let our clan down, Sasuke." Itachi said in harsh tone. Sasuke nodded and walked away.

* * *

"YAWN!" Sakura stretched her hands and put it on the back of her head. Jin looked at her and sighed. 

"Ne! Why can't you go faster!" Sakura shouted while tapping her foot on the ground waiting for her things be putted on the car.

"Sakura be patient." Sakura pouted.

"Okay. First we'll go to dad's office for you money and mother's for your food." Jin explained while rubbing his chin.

"Let's go to the mall first."

"Why?"

"I wanna' buy something." Sakura pleaded with her puppy eyes gleaming at her brother.

"Fine."

* * *

"Mou! I want this one! And that one too!" Sakura said while pointing the beautiful dresses on the rack. 

"Sakura you only have limited money for you to use it on the island." Jin said while counting Sakura's money.

"Baka. It's fifteen thousand."

"Just save it."

* * *

"You'll need this on the island." Itachi said while looking at the contents of the food. Sasuke just look around looking bored. 

THUMP!

"Ouch!" Sasuke shouted while glaring at his brother. Itachi raised his eyebrow and continue looking.

"Ne. Do they have pretty girls in the island?" Sasuke said out of nowhere. Itachi looked at him in surprised.

"Nevermind."

* * *

**Airport…**

"Jin! Wait for me!"

"Sakura it's your fault that you bought all of it!" Jin shouted back while carrying her half of her things to the car.

"Well I need those."

"No you're not."

"It for one year supply!"

"I know but you know how to wash clothes!"

"I'm far too lazy."

"That's your problem."

"BAKA!" Jin looked at his watch and cursed. Sakura looked at him wearily and rolled her eyes.

"Sakura let's get you check in." Jin said while grabbing her things. Sakura nodded.

* * *

**Café, Airport…**

"Ne. Jin, can I have some extra money?" Sakura pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll give you your favorite cd."

"Here." Jin give her some money and went back to his drinking session. Sakura played with her drink and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Me too."

"Ne, will you text me there?"

"Yup." Sakura smiled and looked at her watch she grabbed her drink and got up. Then, she bumped into someone and had spilled her drink.

"SAKURA!"

"Watch were you're going!" Sakura said and ran grabbing her pouch bag followed by Jin. The man looked at her retreating figure and smirked.

"She's so annoying."

* * *

"Okay. So good luck on your studies and the competition. Don't let Haruno down." Jin said while giving her a thumbs up. Sakura did the same. 

'WOW! I can't believe I'm first class!' She thought. Sakura went in the airplane looking for her seat. Finding her seat, she put her things in the compartment and grabbed her book and put her spectacles and began to read.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

"No." Sakura said politely and looked up to the owner of the voice which reveal a raven haired boy with cold onyx eyes. Sakura looked at him surprisingly.

"YOU!"

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

* * *

Another fic has been created! YEHEY Okay, I know this is kinda' short but hey! It hung you up! XD Okay, I need your suggestions if you want…XD 

So READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

xxBlueMoon3xx


	2. Airplane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: A contest has been held in Asia. One representative will be going to an island and compete with each other through intelligence, strength and love? What if there is a certain pink haired girl can't get enough of a raven haired boy? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

* * *

**Chapter 2: Airplane

* * *

**

'_WOW! I can't believe I'm first class!' She thought. Sakura went in the airplane looking for her seat. Finding her seat, she put her things in the compartment and grabbed her book and put her spectacles and began to read._

"_Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" _

"_No." Sakura said politely and looked up to the owner of the voice which reveal a raven haired boy with cold onyx eyes. Sakura looked at him surprisingly._

"_YOU!"_

* * *

"So…the clumsy PINK-ACHU is my seat mate." The raven-haired said. Ignoring what her expression is and took his sit. 

"I'm not clumsy…Chicken hair." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sakura glared at him.

"How annoying."

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke?" The stewardess asked. Sasuke nodded in reply and smirked at her which the girl blushed.

"A flirt."

"What did you say Pink-achu?"

"Hmph!" Sasuke chuckled in her response and stretched out his arms and intentionally hit Sakura in the head. Sakura glared at him.

_BANG!_

"That's for you! JERK!" Sakura shouted while pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her while massaging his cheek.

"Will you be quiet!" A manly voice shouted at them. Sakura looked for the voice to see a glaring long brown haired boy looking at them.

"Are you talking to us?"

"He means you." Sasuke said simply while putting his bag on the compartment. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're disturbing us, pinky." The boy said.

"N-Neji-san, please stop." A violet haired said in a whisper. Neji glared at her and looked at them.

* * *

"You know you're looking stupid in that appearance." Sasuke blunted at Sakura. Sakura glared at him and continue reading her book. 

"Acting like a smart geek."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"I'm just stating the facts, Pink-achu." Sasuke stated. Sakura growled while clutching her fists.

"STOP CALLING ME PINK-ACHU!"

"Ms. Haruno please be quiet." The stewardess said while her eyes is twitching in annoyance. Sasuke chuckled.

"What now? Chicken."

"Nothing."

"Hmph." Sakura looked at the window and smiled and continue reading. '**_You know HE's HOT!' _**her inner voice said.

'Shut up.'

'**_But LOOK at HIM! He has an eyes of mystery, pale complexion, ALL!_**' Her inner said while punching in the air.

"Yeah…with a hair of a chicken." Sakura whispered out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura slapped her forehead and covered her face. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

'I can't believe it!'

* * *

"Oi…" 

"…"

"Wake up Pink-achu."

"…"

"Pink-achu."

"…"

"WAKE UP!" Sasuke shouted at her ear. Sakura cringed and looked at him glaring.

"You're drooling."

"WHAT!" Sakura covered her face and try to wipe her face simply because Sasuke is still watching her.

"Gomen."

"Hn." Sasuke then returned to his magazine. Sakura pouted and glanced at him. Sasuke was reading and looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Better be."

"WHY YOU-"

_CLUNK!_

"What was that?" Sakura asked while looking around. Sasuke looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. Then, the light flickered which caused everyone to panic a little.

"It's freaking me out." Sakura stated while clutching her hands. Sasuke then stood up and was about to go but then another shake began which caused him to fall back.

"You alright?"

"Aa." Then, another shake came. Sakura started shaking and covered her face with her fingers.

"ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS." The stewardess said. Sakura then fasten her seatbelt with her shaking fingers. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"Don't worry…Nothing's going to happen." Sasuke said while buckling her seatbelt. Sakura blushed and turned away. Then, the lights blackout.

"NOTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN? THE LIGHTS WENT OFF!" Sakura shouted at him.

"AAAHH!" Sakura hold Sasuke hands and the other covered her eyes. Sasuke looked at her and tightly hold hers. Every girl screamed.

"DON'T HOLD ME! PERVERT!" Sakura shove her hands away from Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Don't come holding me as if it's the end." Then, another shake came. Sakura screamed and hold Sasuke's hand tightly.

"I'm SCARED!"

"Fine." Then, the lights came back. Everybody then relaxed and sighed in relief. Sakura then looked at their hands intertwined and blush.

"You can let go now." Sasuke said simply while looking at his nails, waiting for her to shove her hands off.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized while rubbing her hand.

"You must be the screaming girl." A blonde haired girl said while looking at her with a smile on her face. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Ino Yamanaka here." Ino said while giving her thumbs up. Sakura smiled in reply.

"Oi. Ino, will you please shut up for awhile?" A spiky black-haired said while covering his ears. Ino turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Nara Shikamaru here, he's a lazy-boy." Ino said while pointing at Shikamaru. Sakura giggled.

"So, what's you name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet ya'." Ino smiled while reaching out for her hand. Sakura gladly shek it.

"You too."

"WE WILL NOW BE LANDING ON THE 'SHIRA-KOKO' Island." The stewardess said in the microphone.

* * *

**SHIRA-KOKO**

"Kawaii!" Ino shouted with gleaming eyes. Everyone looked at the blue colored building with a big coliseum on the background.

"Oi…Look, there's our tour guide." A blonde guy with cerulean eyes said while pointing at the man waiting for them.

"Welcome to Shira-koko."

_**END OF CHAPTER… **_

* * *

Okay, this is the next chapter of Asia's mannerism! I'll be updating the High School Days in 2 weeks maybe coz I have tons of activities on school and I'm STILL grounded! I'm just taking this opportunity to update this XD… The Next chapter is **_the meeting of class 7!_** XD… READ & REVIEW! R&R! XD 

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	3. Their Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: A contest has been held in Asia. One representative will be going to an island and compete with each other through intelligence, strength and love? What if there is a certain pink haired girl can't get enough of a raven haired boy? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

* * *

**Chapter 3: Their class

* * *

**

**_Recap of Last Chapter_**

"_Kawaii!" Ino shouted with gleaming eyes. Everyone looked at the blue colored building with a big coliseum on the background. _

"_Oi…Look, there's our tour guide." A blonde guy with cerulean eyes said while pointing at the man waiting for them._

"_Welcome to Shira-koko."_

* * *

"I'm Morino Iruka, your teacher at Physics." Iruka introduced. The blond guy raised his hand. 

"Yes, Uzumaki?"

"I thought this is a competition? Why are we studying?" Naruto asked while looking at him curiously.

"Because education is good for you youngsters. Tsunade will explain that. Before that I'll give you a tour on this Island." Iruka explained while getting in the bus. Everyone followed but stopped by Iruka.

"You'll be sitting in pairs, boy-girl." Everyone then raced up to the bus leaving Sasuke and Sakura dumbfounded.

"Are you coming you two?"

"Hai." The said in unison.

* * *

"This is the coliseum, were the competition held every month." Iruka said while pointing to them the building like a golf ball. Sakura looked at this in amazement while taking a picture of it. 

"Baka, what's amusing on that building anyway? It just a normal coliseum." Sasuke complained while looking at his seatmate.

"It's the coliseum were we compete!" Sakura explained.

"I know what's a coliseum, Pinkachu!"

"Why you-"

"Okay, on with the next building." Iruka cut them while driving hastily on the road. Sakura gritted her teeth while cursing some word on her seatmate.

"Will you please stop cursing!" Sasuke shouted while looking at the girl beside him. Then the bus stop which caused everyone to bump on their seats.

"Alright, Uchiha and Haruno, get down on the bus and walk during the tour!" Iruka demanded while pointing at the door. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and glared. They stood up and went down on the bus. Then, Iruka closed the door of the bus and drove off.

"Great, it's all your fault, Uchiha." Sasuke mumbled while walking off. Sasuke looked at her retreating figure and sighed.

"Why don't we have a mini-tour for ourselves?" Sasuke suggested. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"I know some of this island so don't bother getting lost." Sasuke said while walking ahead of her. Sakura sighed.

"Sometimes I don't know what's on that boy's mind."

* * *

"Where are we?" Sakura asked while entering a hall full of students chatting with each other. Sasuke pointed upward while leaning on the wall. Sakura looked up to see the sign 'Student's Lounge'. 

"So what are gonna do in here?" Sakura asked while waiting for his answer. Sasuke shrugged. Sakura glared at him.

"I can't believe you! First, we went to the car park. Then, to the restroom. Next, the cafeteria. And now this!" Sakura shouted while looked at Sasuke.

"I didn't even say that you can come with me anyway. I said awhile ago that we have a mini-tour for ourselves not having a mini-tour together." Sasuke stated while looking away.

"And, I need to go to the restroom and I'm hungry." Sasuke said while standing up and walked away. Sakura growled underneath her breath and stomped off with him.

"So what do you want to do after leaving us in here?" Sakura asked while looking at him on the corner of her eye.

"Fine, let's go."

"Where?"

"To the garden."

* * *

"WOW! I can't believe this place! It's beautiful!" Sakura shouted while hopping childishly towards the fountain. Sasuke followed suit. 

"Tell me, you knew this place?" Sakura asked while smiling cheerfully at him. Sasuke put his hand on his pocket and showed the piece of paper to her.

"I found it on the map. Got it from the Lounge." Sasuke said while throwing it to her.

"Oh."

"Oi, let's go. Maybe they're already at the auditorium." Sasuke said while looking at his watch and walked off.

* * *

**Auditorium**

"Welcome to Shira-koko, I'm Tsunade, head of this island, I'll be orienting you on this island so you'll be comfortable staying here." The blonde woman explained while looking at the students in front of her.

"In Shira-koko, you'll be studying like normal students have. You'll also have a subject for your preparation on the upcoming competitions. Every month will be having some tournament held in the coliseum. We'll be tallying the scores of each years and will be declared as the year champions…" Tsunade looked at her assistant who nodded for continuation and sighed.

"In the said level, you'll be competing with each other in many dangerous obstacles around the island. And the final five will be the winner." Tsunade yawned and went to her seat yet stopped by her assistant.

"Oh by the way, Iruka-san will be assigning you on your dorms and your class." With that, Tsunade walked off with the techers.

"This is some weird place." The girl mumbled to the other who currently nodded. Iruka walked in on the stage holding his clipboard.

"I'll be stating the class you are ALL on and the room on your dorms." Iruka said while looking at the students who were complaining.

"But, since this year you are all many to handle by one sensei, we suggested that you'll be split in two." Iruka said while flipping his clipboard.

* * *

"GREAT I'M WITH YOU GUYS!" Naruto shouted while pointing at them. Everyone glared at him in annoyance which caused him to sit at the corner. 

"I can't believe this." Sakura mumbled. 'I'm with that JERK all year!' She thought while clutching her head in frustration.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted which caused Sakura jolt up. Sakura's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"I can't believe you, Naruto…all cheery yet everyone is annoyed by you." Sakura glared at him. Naruto give her a foxy grin and walked around the class happily.

"Will you stop that! Dobe"

"Who said that!"

"Baka." Naruto looked up at the end of the class to see Sasuke leaning on his chair with his feet resting on his table.

"What did you say, Uchiha-teme!"

"Shut up."

"Okay class, lets start our day with some introduction. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your adviser." The gray-haired explained while taking out his orange book in hirs pocket.

"Ne. Kaka-sensei."

"Yes, Uzumaki?"

"What's that book ?"

"It's Come Come Paradise, Naruto." Shikamaru explained while resting his head on his palm.

"What's that?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Neji said while smirking evilly. Sasuke did the same as well as Shikamaru.

"So you've read it? OUCH!"

"No talking Uzumaki." Kakashi said while returning on his book. Sakura then raised her hand.

"Yes, Haruno?"

"What are we going to do? Maybe I suggest that we could have a lesson or two not reading that book!" Sakura said while Ino nodded in agreement. Kakashi chuckled in his mask and nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

"THAT STUPID KAKASHI!" Sakura shouted while clenching her fist. Ino rolled her eyes. 

"Well, at least we know what's on that perverted book." Ino said while laughing at her friend.

"Can't believe it." Sakura muttered. Without even noticing her path, Sakura bumped on someone's back which caused her to fall on her behind.

"Look we have here, a newbie who's blind." A red haired girl said while pointing at Sakura using her flute.

"Gomen." Sakura said as she stood up with the help of Ino. The red haired girls retorted and pushed Ino away.

"Guess this newbie was so dumb not even showing respect to their seniors!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Tayuya. What will Orochimaru-sensei say if he saw us bullying our low life newbies." The silver haired said while smirking.

"Hmph. I think Orochimaru-sensei is gonna like what we have done. Considering we can win this tournament over them." The fat one said.

"I think you should not mind our business…"

"Even though your seniors." Everyone turned to see Sasuke with the other boys glaring at them.

"So, the Uchiha, Hyuuga are here."

"WHAT ABOUT ME! UZUMAKI!" Naruto shouted while folding his arms across his chest grinning.

"Not even showing their respect aren't we?"

"Kimimaro, let's give them their game."

"No. Let's wait next month." Kimiaro then walked away. Sakon went up to Sasuke and smirked.

"We'll be expecting you guys next month." Then, Sakon walked away. Sasuke then looked at Sakura who was still sitting on the floor, shocked. Sasuke sighed and carried Sakura in bridal style and went towards the clinic.

* * *

"You should stop staring at me like that, it's getting annoying." Sasuke muttered which caused Sakura to flinch. 

"Gomen."

"What happened back there anyway?" Sasuke asked while looking at her in curiosity.

"I just accidentally bumped her! And please PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura shouted which cause Sasuke to let her go in an instance.

"OW! What did you do that for!" Sakura shouted while massaging her behind. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, you said to put you down."

"That's not the point!"

"Well, for a girl like you, you're annoying." Sasuke said while walking off. Sakura glared at his retreating figure and stood up.

"That's it! If theres any competition will be held, I'll KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted and stormed off to her dorm.

"Likewise, Haruno. Likewise."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Okay, I've finished chapter three! So, my next stop will be Blue Song then back to High School Days! I'll be posting in my profile some new stories so you can choose what will come first. Okay, I've nothing to say now coz' I'm still relaxing because of the swimming held on my birthday. curse sunburns So, READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


End file.
